Protective, Possessive
by Schwarzien.D'Seventh
Summary: Even the purest soul has a dark side. "I do tell Fon I would not be overprotective, but he never said I couldn't be possessive, ne?" he said sweetly as he neared the gagged and bound blonde. F27 for Metamorcy's F27 contest. My first F27.


**Protective, Possessive**

"_Every soul has a dark side_

_Even the purest soul in the world_

_Because dark will always present_

_Whenever there is light"_

* * *

><p>Yo. May here. I'm newbie to this fandom, but I did review some fanfics out there. Not sure which ones though…. Anyway, Rei-sama, the disclaimer please.<p>

Rei: *grumbles* Not hers. Not mine. Never will be.

Alright. The warnings will be: Tsuna's possessiveness and major OOCness, two necessary yet unimportant OCs, minor drinking, rather gory murders, and yaoi of course. So go away yaoi-haters. You're not welcome here.

Pairing(s): Main F27F (yep, typed that right), one-sided OC #1xF and OC #2xF, and hinted RL and…what's Nello and Lal's symbol again?

Notes: First KHR fic I _actually_ finished. This fic is for the F27 competition (or something) Metamorcy held. I kinda got the idea when I read about this NaruSasu or SasuNaru fic about possessiveness. When I read it I just got all, "why the hell is the seme always the possessive one? Heh, I gotta prove that uke can be possessive too!" and then I remembered this competition. So I just kinda wrote it into F27. Not sure if I got their personalities right, though.

The background of the story:

Tsuna's 22 years old here so it's like 7YL or something. He had been Vongola Tenth since he was 17 or 18 so it's been five or so years. He confessed to Fon when he was a little over 19 years old. Oh, the Arcobaleno got their adult forms back around a year after the inheritance. Not sure when. Count about it yourself. I'm bad at math.

This is un-beta-ed. I'm too lazy to wait for someone to proof read my fics so yeah…. Deal with it.

Enjoy the darkness of F27~

* * *

><p>The night was beautiful. Not a single cloud in sight. The moon was full, shining upon the earth with its yellow light. The stars were twinkling, as if asking the creatures under them to play along.<p>

Fon stared at the dark blue night from a balcony, the sounds of party loud behind him. The party was held by a distant allied family of Vongola, the Schwarzien Family. It was held to celebrate the head's eldest son, Schein's engagement. Fon was there because Tsunayoshi wanted him to accompany him. He didn't refuse. He never refused the Vongola Don.

Night wind blew by softly, caressing his cheeks like a lover's touch. He sighed contentedly, sipping on a glass of martini held tightly in his hand.

His thought wondered away, back to seven years before then. Back when he was still a cursed baby. Back to when he could only see his lover from faraway. He sighed once again, this one forlorn and heavy. He hoped to never endure the experience anymore.

He then felt a presence behind him. He didn't turn. He didn't want to. He was content with his current position. Whoever it was behind him would have to try harder than just be _there_.

"Evening, Fon…."

Soft, velvety alto voice greeted him. Fon didn't turn, only glanced at the brunette now standing beside him. He recognized the woman as Selena Schwarzien, the second daughter of the head of Schwarzien Family. The woman was graceful. Her eyes, her smile, her stance, all were elegant. Selena had dark curly hair, pulled up to a bun of some sort with two long bangs framing her soft face. Her eyes were dark green, just like her father's. She wore blue Victorian gown. Even Fon couldn't help but think that she was beautiful.

"Evening, Selena," he greeted with a polite smile. He didn't want to lead her on with good attitude, yet he didn't want to be impolite, especially to a woman. That's not his way. It's Reborn's. "Can I help you with something?"

The small, elegant smile was back and she went closer to him, her bouncy-looking breast pressed against his arm. Fon gritted his teeth, trying hard not to lash out on her. He didn't like this. He stepped back a little, wanting his personal space back. The woman looked hurt yet determined.

She stepped closer again.

"Why, Fon, if I don't know better I'd have thought you're not interested…" she said with luscious voice. She reached for his arm but Fon moved out the way.

"I'm sorry Selena. If you want to seduce someone, try someone who is single," he said calmly. His words easily implied that he was taken. Anyone with half a brain would understand this.

But apparently not her.

"Come on, Fon," she said, pressing onto his side once again, "I know you want me…" she whispered, her voice filled with lust.

Fon tried to take his arm away but she pulled him down and kissed him squarely in the lips. Shocked, Fon froze for a second. When the second was over, however, the female was on the ground.

"What do you think you are doing?" hissed Fon coldly, his eyes blazing.

The woman on the ground looked up at him in fear and disbelief. She looked like she didn't expect to be rejected. Oh, a sudden thought crossed his mind, so she thought he was just playing hard to get, eh? Foolish woman.

"Go, before I make you," he whispered, turning his head to look at the sky again. He heard hurried footsteps going away from the balcony. He waited until the sound disappeared before sighing. He kneaded his temple. Hopefully the woman would understand now. And the other wanna-be suitors.

* * *

><p>"Fon, are you okay?" asked Tsunayoshi, concern dripped from his words. They were inside the Vongola private jet, finally going home to Sicilia after a week staying on the Schwarzien's mansion.<p>

Fon stared at Tsuna and noticed that his beautiful eyes were wide, fearful. He winced inwardly. He didn't like to be the cause of such fear in his beloved Tsunayoshi. He knew that Tsunayoshi was insecure about their relationship. After all, it was Tsuna who confessed first. And even though Fon had tried every way possible to prove his love to the Don, Tsuna was still so insecure.

"I'm okay, Tsunayoshi. Don't worry," he said, caressing the cheek of his three years long lover. Tsunayoshi sighed, his muscle relaxed a bit. He thought it was weird that the man wasn't going to press him for answers. Tsunayoshi wasn't someone who would let someone go before they tell him what was wrong….

Fon sighed and decided not to ponder on the strange occurrence. Maybe Tsuna was just tired. Yes, that must be it.

* * *

><p>"Tenth!"<p>

The loud voice of Tsunayoshi's right hand man boomed over the thick double door. Fon sighed onto Tsuna's neck. _'Another time disturbed…'_ he thought bitterly. He gave a lick and a soft kiss to the slender neck before getting off the brunet. No good things would come if Gokudera realized that he disturbed their time together. Again.

"Come in, Gokudera," Tsuna's soft yet authoritative voice resounded. The door then slammed open by the flustered silveret. Fon could only smirk lightly as he fell down gracefully onto the blue sofa across Tsuna's desk.

"Tenth! The Schwarzien sent a letter informing that their second daughter is found dead on her room. Her body was mutilated into thirty one pieces. They are asking for help in investigating the crime," informed Gokudera in a breath. The silveret then gave Tsuna the folder, complete with the pictures of Selena's mutilated corpse.

Tsuna started to open the folder and gasped loudly, his face paled considerably. Fon stiffened when he heard the gasp. He stared at Tsuna worriedly, trying to gouge his response. The mafia don's eyes were wide in shock, his mouth slightly open. He was clutching the folder tightly.

Fon wanted to go over him and hug him and kiss him and told him that it's okay, but can't. Not now. He had to let Tsunayoshi make his decision first. Then he could hug him, kiss him and told him that it's all okay.

"Tenth…" whispered Gokudera concerned, his brows furrowed and his fists clenched.

Fon knew, between all the seven Guardians, Gokudera was the one closest to Tsunayoshi. Whenever Tsuna was down and Fon wasn't on his side due to mission, Gokudera was the one to comfort him. The two were just like siblings. They wanted to protect each other even if it killed them.

"Tsunayoshi," he called softly. The shocked speechless man lifted his head from the folder, his eyes glistening with tears. Fon sighed inwardly. One would think that after five years of living mafia lifestyle Tsuna would be used to the prospect of death. But no, he never did.

Fon thought it was one of his good sides.

Tsuna took a deep breath. "S-send whoever you think is capable of investigating, Gokudera. I trust this matter to your hand."

Fon could hear the slight stutter on Tsunayoshi's word and got more concerned. Tsuna would only stutter when he was very nervous or in fear now. He had to be very nervous. After all, it was only two weeks after last time they see Selena safe and sound. Who would do such terrible thing to the woman? Even if he didn't like her Fon knew she was such a gentle soul.

"Understood, Tenth. I will send Hibari along with Rokudo for this case," Gokudera said curtly. He bit his lips then, hesitant. "Do-do you need _something_ to calm down, Tenth?" he asked uncertainly. He knew that sometimes Tsuna took relaxant drugs. In small dose and very rarely, yes, but he was still concerned by the Tenth's health. He let out a relieved sigh when Tsuna shook his head. "Okay. I will go now. Excuse me…"

Fon watched with careful eyes as the silver-haired man exited the office. He then turned his eyes to Tsuna, trying to locate any stress on his feature. There were a lot of them. He smiled a little and rose, stepping behind the stressed out male. He slowly massaged the tensed shoulders, working out the knots there.

"Are you okay, Tsunayoshi?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Fon…"

Fon smiled at that.

He didn't see the dark, satisfied smile on Tsuna's face.

* * *

><p>It was another party night. This time it was on the Bovino mansion. The party was small, not grand like the one on the Schwarzien's but it was still luxurious. This time it was for Lambo's birthday. Almost all of the Guardians were present. So were the Arcobalenos. Only those who had mission didn't attend.<p>

Fon was again on the balcony. He loved seeing the stars very much. He also loved the way the night wind would caress his cheeks and ruffle his hair softly.

But that day no one was hitting on him like the other day on the Schwarzien mansion. He was alone there. Tsunayoshi was discussing business with some other Dons and Donnas. He sighed in contentment.

But his content didn't last. He could feel it, the piercing stare. It made him shiver. Not in a good way too. He tried not to look back, not wanting the one staring thinking that he was affected. He ignored the heated feeling of being undressed and raped with someone's eyes. He sipped the red wine on his glass and continued to ignore the stare.

Soon enough, the stare stopped. And that's when he turned. He saw no one suspicious and sighed in relief. He then spotted Tsunayoshi talking to one of the mafia Don there. Ronald Zephyr was his name. He was the Don of the Zephyr family, a small family located in the Rome. Maybe Tsuna was talking about alliance? The Vongola wasn't allied with Zephyr yet, after all.

He stepped behind Tsuna, his hand brushing over Tsuna's smaller one. Tsuna smiled at him and then excused themselves. He didn't protest when he was dragged to the very drunk and very happy Lambo. He belatedly realized that Reborn was there too, smirking at the drunk pre-teenager. He saw Tsuna whispering to the tall hitmanabout something before ending it with a 'thank you'.

Fon didn't ask. It wasn't his place to question Tsuna, after all. They left the party silently, hands linked together. He again didn't see the dark smile on Tsuna's face.

It was only a week later that he heard about Ronald Zephyr's death. He was killed in his own room while sleeping. His organs were taken out one by one and then he was beheaded. His corpse was found half eaten by his own guard dogs.

* * *

><p>Fon was frustrated. He didn't know why but lately, Tsunayoshi was acting strange. He actually glared at Collonello when the blonde stared a bit too long at him. Collonello was so taken aback by the glare that he almost shrieked like a little girl. Thankfully he didn't. Even though he would love to see a militant man like Collonello shriek, he would rather keep his sanity intact. It was already bad enough that he was sane, if he was insane, who knew what would happen to the world.<p>

But back to the problem. He didn't like how Tsuna was acting. He was being overprotective. Fon didn't like overprotectiveness. He didn't like to be collared by a leash. He was the Wind. He blew freely whenever and wherever he wanted. Wind wasn't supposed to be collared and held back by a leash.

He decided to confront Tsuna then.

"Tsunayoshi, may I speak with you?" he asked with serious voice. Tsuna looked up from his work, a single eyebrow raised elegantly. He motioned for Fon to sit on the sofa. He did as asked, but he didn't relax. "Tsuna… aren't you being a bit protective of me?" he asked bluntly. He was of Storm attribute after all. He didn't like beating around the bush.

Tsuna's raised eyebrow fell to its rightful place. His expression changed into one of a guilty person. Fon winced inwardly but he steeled himself. He needed to make things straight if he wanted to stay with Tsuna.

"I-I'm sorry… you… I'm afraid to lose you. I don't… want you to be with another. I… want you to be with me. Always…" he said with such forlorn voice that Fon just had to sigh.

Really, he didn't even have the courage to be angry at the younger male. He was just too cute and innocent. He looked straight to Tsuna's eyes. He saw guilt and sadness and some other emotions there. But the most prominent one was fear of rejection.

He didn't understand. Didn't Tsunayoshi understand that he would never leave him?

"Tsunayoshi," he began softly, his calm attitude back in full force. "Didn't you understand? I love you and only you. I would never leave you. You don't need to be so protective over me, I could handle myself well. Also, I'm Wind. I _need_ to be free. Please?"

Tsuna nodded silently, his eyes averted to the side. Fon sighed but smiled. He walked to the brunet and gave him a hug. Tsuna looked up with glassy eyes, his lips quivering. Fon couldn't help but kiss those pink lips. "I love you, Tsuna. I promise I'll never leave you." He enforced the proclamation with a hot kiss to the lips.

Tsuna smiled widely once they broke up. Fon felt his heart melting at the sight.

"Thank you, Fon."

The whispered words sent shiver down his spine. He smiled back and ruffled Tsuna's hair. "It's okay. I need to go now, is that alright?"

Tsuna only nodded. Fon gave him another kiss before he walked out of the office. Once he closed the door, Tsuna smiled eerily. He then glanced to the side to where a hidden door was located. He stepped inside the room behind the door and closed it again softly, without noise.

"HMMPPHH!"

Tsuna turned around when he heard the muffled shout. He smiled sweetly. "Nice to see you being so comfy, Collonello."

The blonde gave a horror stricken shout when he saw Tsuna pulled out a butterfly knife. He struggled, trying to escape but to no avail. Reborn had taught the brunet well.

"I do tell Fon I would not be overprotective, but he never said I couldn't be possessive, ne?" he said sweetly as he neared the gagged and bound blonde. He caressed the cheek with the knife, leaving a bloody trail. "Now, will you tell me why you are staring at MY lover?" he asked, making another gash on the neck.

"Mmpphhh!"

"Don't want to answer? Okay then, punishment time," he grinned darkly as he thrust the knife to the male's shoulder. A muffled scream escaped the man's mouth when Tsuna twisted the blade harshly. "Tell me, Collonello!"

"MMPPPHH!"Collonello shouted desperately, his head shaking right and left furiously. He didn't want to die. Not when he wasn't at fault. He wasn't staring at Fon back then. He was staring _through _him, at LalMirch. But the young brunet mistook it as a stare to his lover and now, here he was at the complete mercy of the Vongola Don.

Tsuna was getting impatient and he started to move the knife downward, still buried in Nello's flesh. The muffled pained scream was like music to his ears. He cackled madly.

"Shall we proceed then?"

* * *

><p>Collonello's mangled body was found a month later on a park, the corpse half eaten by dogs. The body was mutilated into thirty one pieces, the innards scattered around the pieces. His head was disconnected to the neck and was split open.<p>

Then there was one thing that was prominent and made almost all of the police vomit. That was the word written by Collonello'sbrain pieces on the ground above him.

'_MINE!'_

~.FIN.~

* * *

><p>So that's it. Sorry if there were mistakes. I sure as hell could speak English, but I'm not very good at it seeing that I couldn't even speak my native language well. I'm Indonesian, by the way. Not that it matters but whatever.<p>

Review please. Tell me what you think. I love positive critics. Just don't flame me. I'm sensitive.


End file.
